


J'Ai Besoin d'un Incendie de Forêt

by markantony



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Love Letters, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markantony/pseuds/markantony
Summary: Une collection de lettres d'amour de différentes vies et lieux. La plupart de Grantaire à Enjolras pour l'instant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i need a forest fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444239) by [Swamp_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Cat/pseuds/Swamp_Cat). 



> English notes at the end.
> 
> Cette histoire n'est pas mienne, elle est écrite par [ Swamp_Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Cat/pseuds/Swamp_Cat). Je l'ai traduit pour pratiquer mon français puisque j'étudie le français et l'italien au collège mais je n'écris ou parle jamais et maintenant j'ai l'examen bientôt. Si vous êtes français, vous me feriez une faveur corrigeant cette histoire. En plus, si vous voulez vos fics traduits en espagnol, anglais ou italian, je serai très heureuse de le faire.
> 
> Mon Tumblr: euryalus.tumblr.com

Malgré le rugissement et le chaos et la douleur, c'était une calme assourdissant comme rien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il l'a noté.

C'est dans une autre vie, dans un autre endroit, où je t'aurais aimé vivement. Où je pourrais t'aimer haut et fort: Je suis tellement désolé! Je suis vraiment désolé qu'ils ont tiré sur nos poignets et tiré tes cheveux et qu'ils on disjoint mes lèvres et les épaules, jusqu'à ce que je me sentais comme Atlas, le monde penché autour de moi comme une couverture de plomb, sans issue.

Où habite mon cœur: déconnecté de mon corps, dans un pré doré, à l'intérieur du corset d'une femme qui pleure, dans le baroque des cadres, dans les poèmes épiques et les secousses de la terre. Mes yeux peuvent se noyer dans les ondes de réplique, dans le massacre mondial. Mon garçon de miel, il n'y a aucun mot pour combien tu mérites. Ça habite à ton intérieur, une émeute de vie et de couleur, et il y a le rythme de milliers de femmes hurlantes et dansantes dans votre sang! Tout danse avec nous!

Je jure à tous les dieux, pouvoirs, divinités et chats solitaires, que nous nous rencontrerons après le vide de l'éternité dans le jardin de l'Éden et nous le déchirerons avec notre rire. Tiens ma main, prendre ma main mon amour, ne me laisse pas perdre dans la foule, ne te contentes pas de moins, mais ne lâchez pas le bien. Peut-être qu'un jour nous brûlions. Peut-être que c'est ainsi comme on surmonte cet légère erreur éternel: on le brûle. Brûler. Tu as toujours brulé, tandis que je me suis émerveillé de comme ça m'a embrasé. Dans ma peur, dans ma solitude, tu me regardes et je renverse la pièce de monnaie sur son côté et soudain je suis extasique.

Je serai monumental et je t'emmènerai avec moi. On me demandera puisque on nous demande toujours à un moment donné, et je leur dirai qu'il n'y a rien sauf si tu n'es là aussi.

Je ne pense pas que nous soyons deux moitiés, mais je sais qu'il est maintenant impossible de aimer moi-même sans toi. J'ai forgé des parties de moi-même pour que tu reposes ta tête dessus.

Je t'attends, maintenant, chérie, favori, mort.

-R

 


	2. brouillard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English notes at the end.
> 
> Cette histoire n'est pas mienne, elle est écrite par[ Swam_Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Cat/pseuds/Swamp_Cat). Je l'ai traduit pour pratiquer mon français puisque j'étudie le français et l'italien au collège mais je n'écris ou parle jamais et maintenant j'ai l'examen bientôt. Si vous êtes français, vous me feriez une faveur corrigeant cette histoire. En plus, si vous voulez vos fics traduits en espagnol, anglais ou italian, je serai très heureuse de le faire.
> 
> Mon Tumblr: euryalus.tumblr.com

Chacun de toi est venu me chercher. Chacun de moi est venu pour vous. On ne l'avons pas toujours réussi - parfois j'ai trouvé nos garçons sur le chemin. Comme une corde qui nous liait ensemble et s'enroule autour de nous alors que nous aimions notre chemin, en harmonie et en désordre, vers l'autre.

Je t'ai rencontré dans les montagnes, comme si vous étiez envoyé par les dieux, un voyageur fatigué chargé de fourrures reposant dans le froid.

Je t'ai rencontré dans le brouillard et tes robes, les roseaux sacrés tachés d'encre / foigts tachés de l'Écriture. T m'as raconté des histoires qui ont été peintes avec de minuscules pinceaux, des marques d'or brillant dans l'épaisse matinée.

Je t'ai rencontré à Rome avec le soleil et ton bateau de pêche et ton filet. Je me souviens de tes larges pieds bruns et des sandales brûlant sur le bois, la vraie vraie vraie courbe de tes épaules et le fil de ton bras et le sel de ta croyance. La vigne, la sueur de tes cheveux, lesquels la lumière atteint et brise en éclats frisés. T'as laissé illuminant des empreintes sombres sur mes cuisses et ma hanche. Ma langue pouvait éclairer une pièce.

T'as toujours parlé facilement, plus facilement qu'un ami, comme si tu ne susses pas qui j'étais. Comme si tu ne susses pas vraiment que j'écoutais. Vous saviez que quelqu'un écoutait - peut-être pas lequel.

Quand je m'unis pour toi, tu me regardes comme si j'avais été assis bêtement insistant avec une partition entre nous et juste finalement je quitte. Mais c'est merveilleux, tu t'éclaires comme des étoiles. Nous allons droit à l'harmonisation. Tu me joues comme de la musique, je te chante comme une chanson.

Je suis tous ces gens, à différents moments de la journée. Tu ris quand je vais de gémir à sauter de haut en bas, tirant sur les cordes, renversant un fougueux baratin vers le ciel qui nous entoure. Tu tiens sur moi quand je vais de voler à la noyade imprévisiblement rapide, de plus en plus profondément dans cette fosse dans laquelle je garde les cris et le feu brûlant, et l'obscurité accélérée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is not mine, it's written by [ Swam_Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Cat/pseuds/Swamp_Cat). I have translated it to practise my french as I study french and italian at college but I never write or talk (in those languages) and now I have the exam very soon. Also if you want your fics translated into french, spanish or italian, I would be happy to do it.  
> My Tumblr: euryalus.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not mine, it's written by [ Swamp_Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Swamp_Cat/pseuds/Swamp_Cat). I have translated it to practise mon french as I study french and italian at college but I never write or talk (in those languages) and now I have the exam very soon. Also if you want your fics translated into french, spanish or italian, I would be happy to do it.  
> My Tumblr: euryalus.tumblr.com


End file.
